Le demon de washington
by M3lou
Summary: Pendant les travaux d’assainissement des égouts de la ville, des ouvriers ont découverts une scène macabre : un nombre de squelettes impressionnant... Crossover avec Buffy et Angel
1. Presentation

**Le démon de **_**Washington**_

Crossover Bones/Angel/Buffy

Rien ne m'appartient, c'est juste pour le plaisir et je ne touche rien !!! Enfin, le blabla habituel.

Ne suis pas l'histoire d'angel.

Cette fiction ne suit pas vraiment l'histoire des saisons, elle se passe 7 ans après la fin d'Angel soit 8 ans après celle de Buffy et pendant les saisons de Bones. Certains personnages qui sont censé être mort ne le sont pas et d'autre censé exister n'existe pas. Legé spoil saison 3 de Bones.

**Résumé**

Pendant les travaux d'assainissement des égouts de la ville, des ouvriers ont découverts une scène macabre : un nombre de squelettes impressionnant... Le FBI est tout de suite mis sur l'affaire et le duo de choque Booth/Brenann entre en jeu… Mais les démons de Booth reviennent le hanter quand il apprend que Buffy enquête sur cette même affaire…


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Humain, Angel était enfin redevenu humain….il n'en revenais pas, après tant d'année il allait enfin pouvoir vivre de nouveau, vieillir et mourir. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il avait quitté Sunnydale et la femme qu'il avait tant aimée, Buffy.

En lui rendant sa mortalité, les puissances supérieurs lui donnèrent également une nouvelle identité, et un passé afin de vivre parmi les vivants. A partir de ce jour, Angel devenait Seeley Booth ancien Ranger. Ce qu'il ferait de sa vie, ne dépendait plus que de lui dorénavant.

C'est Cordelia et Wesley qui eurent l'idée du FBI, il avait déjà pas mal bossé pour la police et avait de l'expérience dans se domaine, de plus tout le monde savait qu'Angel, enfin Seeley ne pourrait pas mener une vie sans action…Angel investigation Wolfram & Hart…. Il en avait assez, il avait besoin de bouger… Sunnydale… Non impossible la ville n'était plus… Buffy… Non plus, elle avait refait sa vie.

Un peu plus de sept ans plus tard, Seeley Booth, l'agent du FBI avait enfin trouvé un sens à sa vie. Il avait rencontré et aimé une autre femme qui lui donna un merveilleux petit garçon Parker…bientôt 7 ans…Avec elle non plus ça n'avait pas marché mais ils s'étaient quittés bons amis.

Et maintenant à 33 ans dans deux mois, il avait enfin trouvé la femme avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie, Temperance Brenann sa Bones, celle qui fut sa partenaire puis son amie.

Il avait gardé contacte avec Cordi…malgré son caractère épouvantable, elle restait sa meilleure amie…Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis son départ de LA mais se téléphonaient souvent. Elle gérait à merveille les affaires de Wolfram & Hart et son ancienne équipe faisait un excellent travail.


	3. Une nouvelle enquête!

« Pendant les travaux d'assainissement des égouts de la ville, des ouvriers ont découverts une scène macabre : un nombre impressionnant de squelettes laissés ici avec des objets des plus hétéroclites. Il a été trouvé des devises de divers âges et divers pays ainsi que des armes en passant par des lances, des arcs et des armes automatiques. Le FBI est sur l'affaire. »

Les journaux ne parlaient plus que de ça… Et chose incroyable… il étaient toujours au courant avant les autorités requise !

« _Bones !! On a une affaire !!!_ Cria l'agent du FBI à travers le labo de l'institut Jefferson. _Prend tes fouines avec toi, c'est assez spécial et on risque d'en avoir besoin !!!_ »

Booth fini de traverser la pièce pour rejoindre l'équipe de « fouines » du Docteur. Il savait très bien que le sobriquet qu'il leur avait donné ne leur plaisait pas mais il aimait les contrarier, surtout le jeune Zack. Cette fois si, l'équipe de Brenann ne releva pas l'attaque trop content d'aller sur le terrain.

« _On pourra avoir une arme nous aussi ??_ demanda Hodgins plein d'espoir. »

« _Ca va pas non !! Pourquoi vous auriez besoin d'une arme, je ne vous emmène pas à la poursuite d'un gang !!! On à découvert une sorte de fausse commune un peu spéciale, il n'y aura que des morts là-bas !!_ _**Décidément depuis que Bones était armée tout le monde en voulait une**_, pensa Booth».

« _Ho !!!!_ firent en chœur Zack et Hodgins déçus »

« _C'est bon je suis prête_, dit Bones les bras chargé de matériels, _je peux conduire ?_ »

« _Jamais de la vie !!_, s'emporta Booth, son machisme ne pouvait accepter cette proposition. »

…

_« Wow….y'a au moins une cinquantaine de corps ici !!!_ S'exclama Bones, _celui-ci est une femme…je dirais dans les 20-22 ans, d'après la forme du crane… je dirais caucasienne… humm… Mort approximative il y a 100 ans mais une étude plus approfondi au labo m'en dira plus….Ha ! Celui-là... une femme encore, même âge… je dirai amérindien… morte il y a environs 300 ans !!! Encore une femme ici et ici aussi….Zack !_ Cria t'elle, _tu as trouvé des corps masculins ??_ »

« _Non Dr Brenann, aucun, que des femmes de mon coté !!! Toutes jeunes mais de races différentes !!_ »

« _On aurai à faire à un tueur en série Macho_ ?? Plaisanta Booth »

« _Rien n'indique que ce soit des meurtres Booth, il n'y a pas de cause apparente de la mort… Elles sont peut-être mortes naturellement…_ »

« _Oui, morte dans leur sommeil !!! Ou peut-être de vieillesse…Ho ! Mais j'y pense Bones, vous n'avait pas marmonné un truc comme quoi elles auraient eu la vingtaine au moment de leur mort ? Humm moi je dis homicide, Bones, homicide_. La taquina-t-il. »

« _Bon emmener moi tout ça à l'institut, les corps et les objets aussi…_Ordonna Bones »

« _Humm, Humm, les armes vont au labo du FBI Bones…_ »

Brenann regarda Booth avec des yeux déterminés et dure, un regard perçant, elle n'acceptait pas cette injonction. Ces armes étaient des éléments d'enquête et des preuves mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il valait mieux les avoir sous la main pour résoudre cette affaire qui risquait d'être longue.

Booth craqua, de toute façon, il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser.

« _Ok, ok…les armes aussi_. Finit-il par dire ».

« _Woooooooooooo !!!!! De la Kombatite, Bones, Booth, regarder on trouve de la Kombatite partout dans cette salle !!!_ S'écria Hodgins »

« _Et ?? C'est important ?_ demanda Booth, _non parce que votre pierre là, si elle à pas d'intérêt pour l'enquête je m'en fou !!!_ »

« _Si, Si écoutez Booth, cette roche c'est un Monoclinique de la classe chimique des vana…_ Commença Hodgins »

« _Ouai, j'entend rien à votre charabia, vous pouvez pas faire une version simple et courte Jack ??_ L'interrompit l'agent légèrement irrité»

« _Ho, ha ok, c'est une roche volcanique qui vient de Namibie_, finit par dire tristement le spécialiste en petites bêtes et en vase »

« _Ok !! Donc on aurait à faire à un tueur en série machiste qui vivrait près d'un volcan en Namibie… Bon, la journée va être longue je le sens !!! Aller Bones au travail !!_ »

Booth quitta les lieux laissant les intellos à leur travaille de fouines, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée, il savait déjà que cette affaire aller être fatigante et des plus étrange… Il espérait seulement que cette enquête resterait du domaine du naturel et pas du surnaturel… Il en avait soupé des histoires de démons, vampires et autres affreuses créatures.


	4. Enfin une vie normale

Deux heures trente trois du matin… Dans une petite banlieue calme de Détroit une maison s'anima. D'abord des pleures de bébé, puis une lumière. Une jeune femme blonde, les yeux dans le vague et la mine endormie, descend l'escalier de sa maison, direction la cuisine. Elle ouvre le frigo et en sort un biberon, le met dans le micro-onde et comme hypnotisée par le ronronnement de celui-ci reste figé devant à regarder le décompte des secondes.

« _**Ding**_. »

Buffy sort le repas de sa fille, le secoue et remonte un peu plus réveillée l'escalier qui lui avait paru si long à descendre. Etrange, le bébé ne pleurait plus, en faite cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il avait arrêté mais elle ne s'en rendit compte que maintenant. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre du nourrisson et un large sourire anima son visage.

« _Chéri, tu n'étais pas obligé de te lever ! Tu as eu une longue journée au chantier aujourd'hui, tu aurais du rester au lit_. Dit-elle en lui tendant le biberon et en embrassant son mari sur le front. »

« _Comme si ta journée avait été plus facile !! Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse-moi gérer les réveils nocturnes de nos enfants et continue de veiller sur nous avec tes patrouilles_. Dit-il en essuyant le filet de lait qui coulait sur le menton de sa fille. »

« _Alex !! Merci_. »

Alexander sourit en regardant le visage ensommeillé de la femme qu'il aimait depuis la première foi ou il l'avait vu, 15 ans auparavant au Lycée de Sunnydale.

Ils leur avaient fallu 8 ans avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse ses sentiments pour lui. Huit ans d'amitié, ou ils avaient frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprise. Puis le Scooby Gang c'était dispersé : Anya était morte, Willow vivait à Los Angeles avec son amie, Dawn était à San Francisco et travaillait comme assistante sociale et Giles était retourné vivre en Angleterre. Lui Alex, le "rigolo" du groupe avait monté son entreprise de construction à Détroit. Il avait épousé Buffy cinq ans plus tôt, qui aujourd'hui jonglait entre sa vie de mère de famille et de Tueuse de vampire.

Buffy somnolait assise par terre appuyée sur la jambe de son mari quand la sonnerie du téléphone la fit sursauter. Dans un petit lit, un petit garçon se mit à chouiner, Buffy se dirigea vers lui, lui fit un bisou, lui murmura quelques mots qui le calmèrent immédiatement, puis quitta la pièce.

« _Allo !!! Vous savez quel heure il est_, dit-elle avec colère. »

« _Ho ! Pardon Buffy, c'est vrai oui, je n'y ai pas pensé…heu, je suis désolé…_ »

« _Giles !!!_ S'étonna-t-elle, _vous avez une drôle de voix, ça va vous ??_ »

« _Moi, oui, je vais bien… Mais, j'aurai besoin de toi Buffy, en faite c'est une amie qui à besoin de toi… Sa fille à disparu et elle ne sait pas vers qui se tourner_. »

« _Ho, heu, oui, Giles je veux bien aider mais je suis à Détroit là, l'Angleterre c'est un peu loin et je…_ »

« _Buffy, elle à disparu à Washington, pas en Angleterre !!!_ »

« _Ha oui, bien sur !! Je suis bête !!! Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas prévenu la police ? C'est plus dans leur corde, les personnes disparus, moi je m'occupe plus de démons !!_»

« _Je sais Buffy, mais c'est vraiment une bonne amie à moi et je lui ai promis de l'aider_ »

« _Ok, Giles, je vais m'en occuper. Envoyez-moi par e-mail sa photo et donnez-moi toutes les informations que vous avez ok ?_ »

« _Heu, oui, par e-mail… heu Buffy ? C'est quoi un e-mail ?_ »

« _Ha oui, j'oubliais, vous et votre répulsion des ordinateurs… Hum demander à sa mère ou à un de vos étudiants vous trouverez bien quelqu'un pour me l'envoyer. Je vous appellerai dès que j'aurai des informations qui seront susceptibles de vous intéressez… mais Giles… Prévenez quand même la police_. »

« _Oui, Buffy, tu as raison… Et merci pour ton aide. Bonne nuit Buffy, embrasse Xander et les enfants pour moi._ »

« _Bonne nuit Giles_ ; »

« _C'était Giles ? Que voulait-il ?_ »

Buffy se retourna et contempla son époux berçant leur fille Suzanne.

« _Il a besoin d'un coup de main pour retrouver la fille d'une de ses amies. Elle a disparu à Washington._ »

« _Ho Washington j'ai toujours eu envi d'y aller. Je vais laisser la boite à Richard et je vais t'accompagner avec les enfants_. »

« _Humm, pourquoi pas, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de démons dans le coup_. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres ravie de cette petite escapade en famille_._ »


	5. Une affaire qui piétine d' un côté

Rien, rien et encore rien. Temperance Brenann fulminait, une semaine qu'elle travaillait avec son équipe sur cette affaire et pas un seul indice sur la cause de la mort de ces jeunes filles.

Elle refit la liste une énième fois de tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé : Bon tout juste 60 Cadavres, que des filles d'environs 20 ans, toutes mortes à environs dix ans d'intervalle, le plus vieux des squelettes avait 620 ans environs et les plus récents 32 ans… Ce qui inquiétait Bones c'est que si sa chronologie était la bonne… un nouveau corps ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître… Elle devait trouver… Qui, comment, ou ?… Elle ne voulait pas d'une soixante et unième malheureuse dans son labo.

Ils avaient monté les uns après les autres des théories sur les meurtriers possibles… 600 ans de meurtre, ça ne pouvait pas être la même personne, ça ils en étaient tous convaincus. Malgré ces délires sur les conspirations, Hodgins devait être le plus proche de la réalité, avec sa théorie de secte. Angéla évoqua l'idée d'un cimetière un peu spécial, mais à notre époque les morts n'étaient plus enterraient n' importe où. Zack parla d'un caveau familial ou seules les femmes pouvaient être enterrées, mais ça n'expliquait pas les causes de la mort. Elle avait émis l'idée d'un tueur en série formant un successeur, comme lors de leur enquête sur Gormogon… mais toujours pas de cause de la mort. Seul Booth n'avait donné son avis… Chose assez rare.

Depuis qu'il travaillait sur cette affaire, Booth devenait de plus en plus refermé sur lui-même, moins joyeux, un peu triste. Temperance avait remarqué que même pendant leurs débats il semblait ailleurs. Cette enquête le minait et personne ne savait pourquoi.

« _Booth, il faut peut-être plus approfondir la piste des pierres ?_ Demanda Hodgins, un peu pour lui-même. »

« _Humm, oui peut-être, elles viennent d'où déjà ? De Mozambique ?_ »

« _Non de Namibie, Booth vous suivez un peu_, cria Angéla, _ça fait plusieurs jours que vous êtes dans la lune, vous ne répondez pas quand on vous appelle, vous ne mettez plus vos chaussettes ridicules et vous arrivez toujours morose ! Réagissez Booth, que vous dit votre instinct ?…_ »

« _Angie à raison Booth, on ne te reconnaît plus !!_ dit Bones en le secouant. _Aller bon dieu, bouge !! Fait quelque chose… ha ! J'ai une idée, on va retourner là ou on a trouvé les corps… On a peut-être manqué quelque chose._ »

L'agent Seeley Booth savait très bien pourquoi ils piétinaient. Il avait eu une mauvaise impression le jour de la découverte et il comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant. Ces crimes n'avaient rien de naturel… Finalement son passé l'avait rattrapé et il allait surement devoir reprendre le manteau d'Angel pour élucider ce mystère… Tout ça, sans que Temp ne remarque rien…

Bon il allait lui faire plaisir, l'accompagner sur les lieux du crime et en rentrant chez lui ce soir, il appellerait Cordie, tous les livres susceptibles de l'aider était en sa possession.


	6. comme de l'autre

« _Bon, on a rien trouvé dans son appart, on est allé dans tous les lieux qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter et toujours aucune trace d'elle !!! Mais on ne peut pas disparaître comme ça quand même !!_ Buffy commençait à s'énerver, _et toi Alex, tes recherches ont donné quelques choses ?_ »

« _Non, rien non plus, pas plus du coté de la police. Elle a peut-être quitté la ville_, Hasarda t'il. »

« _Peut-être, oui. Mais Giles compte sur nous, je pense que je vais commencer à chercher du coté obscure de la force, _dit elle avec un large sourire. »

« _Hum… Bar à démons pour toi et archive pour moi si je comprends bien… Je commence à me demander si nous avons bien fait d'emmener les enfants ?_ »

Le jeune couple marchait tranquillement dans la rue, chacun avec une poussette. Suzanne, 6 mois et Jordan, 3 ans, dormaient profondément.

« _Je pense que finalement nous allons accepter la garderie de l'hôtel_, soupira Buffy ! _J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison, je n'aime pas les histoires de disparition, ils ont tendance à toujours disparaître sans laisser de trace !!!_ »

Après avoir fait le tour des bars à démon, Buffy rentra à l'hôtel, épuisé d'avoir, trop marché et trop cogné. Passant devant la garderie elle remarqua que c'est deux petits amours n'y étaient plus et monta dans sa chambre déjà contente à l'idée de voir toute sa petite famille.

« _C'est moi !!_ dit elle en se dirigeant vers le sofa ou elle se laissa tomber. _T'as trouvé quelque chose ?_ »

« _Oui, et pas des plus rassurante et toi ?_ demanda Alex en apportant une tasse de thé »

« _J'ai bien eu des infos assez étrange, sur la découverte d'un ancien lieu de culte démonique, mais rien sur la disparition de Madisson… Mon instinct me dit que c'est une piste à creuser, mais le lieu est sous étroite surveillance de la police et du FBI…_ »

« _Humm… Je n'ai rien trouvé sur Madi, mais il se trouve que depuis plusieurs siècles, le coin regorge de disparitions inexpliquées… Parmi elles, j'ai trouvé de fait étrange… Si on classe ces disparitions, on ce rend compte que tous les dix ans environs, une jeune femme disparaît… Elles ont toutes deux points en commun, le premier, elles sont toutes jeunes, environs 20 ans et le second, elles étaient toutes considérées comme des guerrières, chasseuses ou combattantes…_ »

« _Hors, Madisson est dans la police… C'est donc une guerrière…Wow, chéri, toutes ces années de recherche avec le gang ton rendu expert en recherche !!!_ Dit en rigolant Buffy. _Bon je crois bien que demain nous iront voir ce lieu de culte et essayer de approfondir cette piste_ »

« _Ha !! Enfin un peu d'action… Et pour la police et le FBI ??_ »

« _Depuis quand ça nous empêche de poursuivre nos mission_, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »


	7. Retrouvaille

Booth et Brenann exploraient en silence le lieu sinistre quand ils entendirent un son étouffé venant d'un des couloires… Booth fit signe à Bones de ne pas faire de bruit et éteignit sa lampe torche.

« _Il y a quelqu'un_, chuchota Buffy à l'attention de son mari, _passe devant et fait attention_, dit elle en disparaissant dans la pénombre. »

Alex entra dans la grande salle et balaya l'espace de sa torche, quand il aperçu les deux silhouette le braquant, il s'immobilisa.

« _FBI, Plus un geste, vous êtes sur le lieu d'un crime, vous n'avez rien à faire ici_, entonna l'agent du FBI. »

Alexander eu un léger mouvement de surprise… Cette voix… Il la connaissait mais de ou ??

« _Levez doucement les bras, et surtout ne faite pas de gestes brusques, Bones, fouillez le._ »

Alex obtempéra, il n'avait pas l'intention de ce mètre le FBI à dos et de toute façon, le moindre mouvement d'agression à son encontre ferrait sortir Buffy de sa cachète.

Une femme, la trentaine, « _**plutôt jolie**_ !!!! Pensât-il », s'approcha et le fouilla.

« _Il n'est pas armé Booth_, dit elle, il _a juste un étrange pic en bois_, dit elle surprise. »

« _Booth, Booth, du FBI ???_ dit Alex… _Alors ça pour une surprise…_ »

Cette voix, il la connaissait… Un pieu, cette voix…

« _Alex ??…_S'exclama Booth »

« _Alors Angel, on ne surveille pas ses arrières ?_ dit Buffy lui piquant entre les omoplates avec son pieu. »

« _Angel ?? Booth, vous connaissez ces gens ?_ demanda Bones intriguée. »

« _Ce sont d'ancien compagnons, de vieux amis, Bones… Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ici ?? Buffy ?_ »

« _On recherche une amie à Giles qui a disparu récemment… Certain de mes… contacts m'ont indiqués cet endroit… On est venu inspecter les lieux quoi !!_ répondit Buffy en rejoignant Alex. »

« _Vous êtes de la police ?_ demanda Bones intrigué par cet étrange couple. »

« _Heu non, pas vraiment ne faite… Heu… Nous sommes détective, oui c'est ça détective._ Répondit Alex visiblement fier de son explication. »

« _Vous êtes sûre ?? J'ai le sentiment que vous me mentez…_ Booth ? »

« _Si, Temp, se sont bien des détectives, un peu spéciaux, certes, mais ils le sont_. Booth espérait que cette explication lui conviendrait, il ne voulait pas embarquer Temperance dans cette histoire ? »

L'esprit pragmatique et analytique de Temperance Brenann ne se laissa pas embobiné pas ces salades… Tous les trois ce connaissaient, c'était une évidence, mais ils lui cachaient également des informations et leur histoire de détective sonnait faut. Mais surtout, elle n'avait pas aimé la façon dont Seeley avait regardé cette Buffy, ni la façon qu'il avait eut de dire son nom… Et ce nom d'Angel, qu'est ce que ça signifiait ?

« _Sortons de ce trou_, lança Bones irritée. »


	8. De nouvelles données

« _Wow, Angel…_ »

« _Seeley Booth, Alex, ne m'appel pas avec mon surnom_, le coupa Booth avec un regard légèrement menaçant. »

« _Ok ! Si tu veux… Dit donc, c'est la première fois que je te vois en plein jour !!_ Percevant les regards désapprobateurs de Buffy et Booth et celui interrogatif de Bones, il rajoutât précipitamment, _houai quoi ! L'oiseau de nuit… vous savez… Heu… Madame, votre ami Booth passait ses nuits à faire la fête… il y a de cela plusieurs années…_ »

« _Dr Temperance Brenann, _se présenta Bones,_ alors comme ça Booth, vous aimiez faire la fête ? Enfin vous aimez toujours ça il me semble_, dit elle avec un sourire malicieux. Combien de fois lui et Angie lui avaient proposé des sorties en club. »

« _Ça fait quoi… 12 ans que je t'avais pas vu… depuis la fin du lycée !! Raconte qu'est ce que tu deviens ??_ Alex était complètement excité de revoir son ami…_Ho ! Et Cordi, t'as des nouvelles, elle devient quoi ?? Et l'autre naze de Wesley ?_ »

« _Alex, Alex calme toi, Ang… Heu Seeley ne vas pas pouvoir te répondre si tu ne lui en laisse pas le temps_, dit elle en riant, puis elle ajouta sérieusement, _mais pour le moment, moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce que vous avez trouvé dans ce trou, crypte… enfin peut import ce que cet endroit peut être._ »

« _Désolée madame Buffy, mais ces informations sont confidentielles_, commença Bones. »

« _Buffy, tout cours, ça suffira, je n'ai pas l'habitude des marques de respects, mais si vous tenez au "madame", ça sera Harris, Madame Buffy Harris. Et le jeune homme tout excité que vous voyez là, c'est Alexander Harris, mon mari_. Dit-elle en détournant son regard d'Angel. »

L'expression de Buffy se fit plus dure et plus sérieuse, de ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans cette crypte, elle en retenait que ça puait le démon, l'architecture des lieux, les rochers placés de façon à faire des hôtels sacrificiels…

« _Seeley ?_, le ton de sa voix était sans équivoque, elle voulait des réponse aux questions qu'elle poserait. »

« _Soixante squelettes, que des femmes, environs vingt ans_. Dit-il d'une traite, il connaissait ce regard, pas d'échappatoire et il savait que s'il voulait finir cette enquête, il aurait besoin d'elle. »

« _Toutes mortes avec dix ans d'intervalle, et je suppose que vous avez trouvé des armes avec les corps_. Finit Alex. »

Brenann était surprise, d'abord par l'attitude de Booth qui avait obéit si facilement à cette fille en lui dévoilant les informations de l'enquête, puis du fait qu'ils en savent tant.

« _Comment ? Ou avez-vous eu ces informations ?... _»

« _A quand remonte le dernier cadavre ?_ La coupa Buffy »

« _Environs dix ans… mais attendait…_ »

Buffy ne l'écoutait pas et réfléchit rapidement et à voix haute.

« _Alors Madisson, doit encore être vivante… Humm, cette crypte doit être une sorte de salle des trophées… Ceux ou celui qui fait ça doit y exposait ses victimes_. Puis se tournant vers Booth et Brenann elle continua. _Dans les archives de la ville et de la police, Xander a découvert que les disparues étaient des femmes d'action, de combat… Madisson est une jeune officier de police, je suis certaine que les deux cas sont liés… S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que jamais mon instinct ne m'a trompé. Bon, j'ai besoin de savoir comment elles sont mortes ?_ »

« _Ça c'est une bonne question, on a rien trouvé, pas de maladies, aucune trace d'hémorragies, on peut observer de nombreux traumatismes sur les os, mais ce sont uniquement d'anciennes blessures, aucun de ces traumatismes n'ont été mortels, aucunes des études faites sur les squelettes n'ont révélées quoi que ce soient sur la cause de la mort !!!_ Dit Bones découragée. »

« _Mouai, les squelettes, je pourrais rien en tirer… Par contre, je peux peut-être avoir plus d'informations en examinant les armes… Vous avez des infos sur le ou les tueurs ??_ »

« _Nous n'avons pas grand-chose de pertinent… On a découvert des roches volcaniques qui viennent de Namibie sur le lieu des crimes… Si ça peut vous aidez_. Dit Bones résolut à les aider… Si ça faisait avancer l'enquête et que grâce à eux ils mettaient ce ou ces assassins sous les verrous. »

« Oui_, merci, ça va considérablement réduire les champs de recherche… Seeley, tu as ce qu'il faut pour faire des recherches ?_ Demanda Buffy »

« _Non, j'ai tout laissé derrière moi Buffy, et sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie de remettre le manteau d'Angel ! Je vais en finir avec cette affaire, car je finis toujours se que je commence, mais j'espère vraiment que ça sera la dernière de se genre._ »

« _Ce n'est pas grave… J'appellerais Willow et Giles, ils feront les recherches. Bon et si vous me montriez ces armes ?..._ »

« _Heu chérie ?_ L'interpella Alex, _tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? Il est déjà 16 heures et je pense qu'il y a deux personnes qui t'attendent…_ »

« _Ho ! Oui ! Heu, Seeley, tu ne connaitrais pas une bonne baby-sitter par hasard ?_ demandât-elle sans y croire. »


	9. Une marque d'affection tant attendue

Buffy et Alex, n'en revenaient toujours pas… Angel PAPA, d'accord, ils s'étaient fait à l'idée qu'il soit humain, qu'il vive comme tout le monde… Même qu'il puisse s'habiller avec de la couleur et danser dans des clubs… Mais PAPA, qui plus est d'un petit garçon très mignon !

Rebecca, la maman de Parker, fut surprise de la demande de Booth mais accepta avec plaisir, ses relations avec Seeley avaient été houleuses un moment, mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de sous entendu et leur amitié était sincère.

Buffy et Alex étaient légèrement rassuré de laisser leur enfants à Rebecca, c'était bien mieux que l'hôtel…

« _Papa et maman reviennent bientôt mes amours… On va vite finir notre travail et bientôt, nous irons tous les quartes au parc_. Dit Alex en embrassant son fils »

Booth aussi était surpris, les années et les épreuves changent les gens… Voir Alexander si posé et attentionné lui décrochèrent un sourire franc… Alex, le plus immature, le plus insouciant, le plus blagueur du Scooby Gang était devenu un adulte… Alors qu'Alex couchait Suzanne dans son landau, Buffy consolait Jordan tout en donnant quelques conseils à Rebecca. Booth observait Buffy, il était heureux de la voir si épanoui… Son cœur se serra imperceptiblement… Angel l'aimait toujours… Puis il regarda Bones et une douce chaleur l'envahit… L'home qu'il était devenu, Booth était lui, amour de cette femme.

Booth sorti et attira Brenann quelques mètres plus loin. Il la serra dans ses bras et sans rien lui dire l'embrassa… Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants, mais il ne désespérait pas de fonder, un jour, une famille avec elle… Il se jura qu'a la fin de cette mission il lui ferait sa demande…

Dire que Tempérance fut surprise de cet acte serrai un euphémisme. Mais… Elle répondit à ce baisé qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Des semaines, non, des mois qu'elle soupirait après Seeley. Elle scrutait, analysait tous ses gestes afin de savoir si son inclination, amour, était réciproque… Enfin elle goûtait à cette bouche tant convoitée… Seeley s'écarta sans la quitter du regard.

« _Quand cette enquête serra terminer… J'aurai des choses à te dire…_Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner. »


	10. Une tueuse parmis les victimes?

Alex avait parlé une heure de temps à Willow, lui expliquant en détail les derniers événements, sans oublier de lui raconter, tout en exagérant, ses dernières découvertes sur Angel. Willow était très excitée à l'autre bout du téléphone elle avait répondu qu'elle allait réunir le plus de livre possible, lancer le maximum de recherche sur Internet et arrivé le plus tôt possible… Bien sûre comme à son habitude, elle avait dit tout ça d'un seul souffle et Alex n'avait pas eu le temps de finir qu'elle était déjà en route…

De son coté, Booth avait, tant bien que mal, réussi a demandé, à Cordélia la même chose… Elle avait également répondu qu'elle arriverait sur Washington dans les plus brefs délais.

En raccrochant, Booth et Alex eurent la même pensée… L'affaire ne les intéressait pas plus que ça… Elles avaient surtout hâte de reformer le Scooby Gang…

« _Vous trouvez des pistes ?_ Demanda Angela intriguée par Buffy concentrée sur les diverses armes trouvées… _Nous les avons triés par genre et essayer de faire des recoupements… mais aucune de ses armes n'ont causées la morts de ces jeunes femmes._ »

« _… étant donné les origines et les backgrounds que les archives nous ont fournis, j'en ai conclu que certains de ces armements sont la propriété des victimes…je pense qu'il faudrait les retrier, mais par date…peut-être qu'on pourrait découvrir quel arme appartient à quel femme !_ Lui répondit Buffy »

« _Nous avons d'excellents archéologues et spécialistes à l'institue… C'est réalisable_. »

« _Pour le moment, je cherche une arme qui serai différentes des autres… une arme qui servirai d'objets de cultes… Hum… une armes avec d'étranges symboles… ou avec un texte dessus… Vous auriez trouvée quelque chose dans ce style ??_ »

« … Angéla fouilla dans sa mémoire, elle avait fait un croquis de chacun de ces artefacts… _Oui, j'ai peut-être un bâton qui correspondrait… Il y a d'étranges signes gravés dessus… mais aucun ne correspond à une langue connu !!, j'ai pensé que c'était pour le décorer_ »

Angela retrouva le susdit bâton et le tendit à Buffy… Une massue plus qu'un bâton… une extrémité était plus large que l'autre… Buffy observa plus précisément les minuscules inscriptions qui recouvraient la totalité de la massue.

« _J'ai scanné ces symboles et fait des recoupements avec toutes les langues, morte ou non, connu… Mais je n'ai aucuns résultats !_ dit Angéla déçu. »

« _Angel pourra surement nous en dire plus…_pensa à voix haute Buffy »

Angela se demanda qui était cet Angel, il avait un joli nom… Peut-être un de leur ami qu'ils avaient appelé… « _**Humm… j'espère qu'il serra mignon**_ » Angela souri et partie rejoindre Temperance qui étudiait les corps avec Zack.

« _Dr Brenann !_ Appela Zack, _venez voir cette fille !!!!_ »

Bones laissa le corps qu'elle observait et rejoignit son ancien élève.

« _Regarder docteur… cette femme a presque eu tous les os du corps cassés !! Plusieurs fois même pour les os du bras !!! C'est impressionnant !_ »

« _Ostéogenèse imparfaite ?_ avança Bones »

« _La maladie des os de verres…j'y ai pensé mais quand on regarde les ostéoblastes, on en a aucune trace… j'ai fait un maximum de test, elle est comme tous les autres corps qu'on a eu le temps d'examiner… cette femme était parfaitement saine !!_ »

« _Autant de fracture sur 20 ans… C'est impossible !! Cette fille à du souffrir le martyr toute sa vie, être torturée !!_ S'exclama Angéla »

« _Est-ce que c'est possible de comparé un squelette avec une radio ?_ Demanda Buffy d'une voix assez faible. »

« _Oui, c'est possible… En tout cas si c'est pour comparer des fractures…Oui_, dit Zack »

« _Alors faite moi une radio et on comparera… Je pense savoir qui était cette fille, mais j'ai besoin d'une confirmation_. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Buffy… Qu'elle pouvait bien être son lien avec cette victime… Qui plus est morte depuis environs 80 ans ?

« _Buffy !!!_ Dire en même temps Booth et Alex qui venaient de revenir »

Buffy leva une main et leur fit comprendre de se taire.

« _J'ai besoin de savoir si une autre à affronter ce monstre… S'il la tuer et qu'elle est comme moi…_ »

Alex et Booth comprirent tout de suite le sous entendu… Se monstre pourrait avoir était plus fort qu'une tueuse… Si Buffy le combattait seul à seul… elle pourrait être tuée !!!

L'équipe de fouines ne comprenait rien, quel était les rapports de Booth avec c'est gens curieux, qui était cette fille et ses lien avec le squelette autour du quel ils parlaient…Et pourquoi cette affaire paraissait si étrange…

« _A au fait Angel… Heu pardon Seeley… regarde cette arme…a ton avis c'est quoi comme écriture ?_ demanda Buffy tout en lui tendant de gourdin. »

« _Angel !!_ S'exclamèrent l'équipe de Bones d'une seul voix »

« _Ecoutez essayer de faire un effort !! On est plus à Sunnydale et l'époque du Scooby Gang est révolu… Alors oublier le 'Angel', je vous en prie !! J'ai changé, je ne suis plus le même homme !_ Se plaignit-il.

« _C'est vrai, tu as changé… Mon ex était un garçon sombre et torturé par le remord de ses actes passés… et il ne mettait pas de chaussettes ridicules comme les tiennes… mais si tu veux que l'on avance dans cette enquête tu ferais bien de redevenir Angel deux minutes et de me dire quelle sont les symboles sur cette arme !!!_ S'énerva Buffy »

« _Ex !_, S'écrièrent ils. »

« _Mouais… c'est bon on ne reviendra pas la dessus_, marmonna Alex, _Seeley et Buffy sont restés ensemble environs trois ans, Seeley est partie pour LA à la fin du lycée, fin de leur histoire. Maintenant j'espère que vous êtes satisfait et qu'on n'en reparlera pas_. Conclut-il. »

Alex aimait bien Angel, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu tous les deux mais Xander préférait oublier le premier grand amour de sa femme… Il savait que même si elle l'aimait, elle n'avait toujours pas oublié son premier amour… et il était sûre qu'Angel non plus…

« _Tu as parlé de faire une radio chérie ? Je pense que c'est une bonne idée… De toute façon je pense qu'il faut attendre que Willow et Cordelia nous ramènent de quoi faire nos recherches… Et même si Seeley déchiffre les symboles sur ce bâton, on ne serra pas plus avancer !!_ Alex voulais faire avancer l'enquête, elle lui plaisait de moins en moins, il était pressé de retrouver Madisson et de rentrer chez lui avec sa femme et ses enfants. »

« _On ferra ça demain_, ajouta Buffy, _il est tard, je veux retrouver mes enfants et soufflet un peu… On ira chercher Willow et Cordelia à l'aéroport demain et on viendra directement ici après. _Finit par dire Buffy en baillant_._ »

Deux heures du matin… Il était temps de rentrer…


	11. L'arrivée

Aéroport de Washington… L'avion de Cordelia allait arriver vingt minutes avant celui de Willow… « _**Arg !!!, Il va falloir supporter Cordi 20 minutes**_ !!! pensa Buffy »

Le docteur Temperance Brennan avait insisté pour venir avec Buffy et Alex à l'aéroport, elle espérait, ainsi, mieux cerner les amis de Booth.

Le panneau d'affichage annonçait que l'avion en provenance de LA était arrivé depuis dix minutes…La fameuse Cordelia Chase ne devrait pas tarder à se montrer…

« _Waaaaaaaaaa !!! Buffy, c'est Buffy !! Alex aussi !!!_ »

Bones se retourna en entendant une voix stridente retentir dans le hall de l'aéroport. Une sublime jeune femme, d'environs 22-25 ans apparemment survoltée, accourait dans leur direction et se jeta littéralement sur Buffy !

« _Buffy, Buffy…C'est bien toi…Wow, ça fait presque 10 ans qu'on ne c'est pas vu…_ Se tournant vers Alex, _alors comme ça c'est vrai !!! Tu as épousé cette tête de pioche…_Se lançant dans les bras d'Alex, _comme vous m'avez manqué._ »

Cordelia continua dans son lancer et embrassa de la même façon Bones…

« _On ne se connaît pas ?? N'est ce pas ?? _Dit Cordelia se détachant de Bones. »

« _Je ne crois pas, non !! Je suis le Docteur Temperance Brenann…_ »

« _Ho ! La copine de Seeley…Il me parle souvent de vous_. La coupa t'elle avec un grand sourire. »

« _Hum_, dit Alex, _tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose…Je ne vois pas tes bagages… et tu étais sensée nous ramener des bouquins !!!_ »

« _Si, si j'ai tout pris… Wesley est lent c'est tout…_ Dit-elle en se retournant. »

Le susdit arrivait justement tirant derrière lui une montagne de valise…

« _Tous ça ?? Ça va nous faire de la lecture !!!! S'exclama Buffy…_Les recherches n'étant pas son fort, elle déprimait rien qu'en regardant le nombre de valise de Cordi. »

« _Mais non, pas tout, la moitié seulement, le reste se sont mes affaires personnelles !!!_ Dit Cordelia très sérieusement. »

« _C'est rassurant de voir que tu n'as pas changée, princesse…_ Alex explosa de rire devant le regard ahuri de Temperance. »

Buffy prix les devants de Wesley et le rejoignit… Après un bref moment d'hésitation elle le prix dans ces bras… Ils n'avaient jamais réellement été amis, mais malgré tout elle l'aimait bien.

« _Heureuse de te revoir Observateur…_ Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

« _Moi aussi, tueuse… Je ne dirais pas que tu m'as manqué mais je suis vraiment content de te revoir._ »

Buffy prit la place de son ancien observateur et tira les bagages…Là ou Wesley peinait quelque secondes plus tôt, Buffy les emmena comme si le chariot était vide.

« _Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta force…_ »

Buffy lâcha immédiatement le chariot, se retourna et vis juste derrière elle sa très chère sorcière.

« _Willow !!!_ Hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras…_Willow, Willow…_ Des larmes de joua coulaient sur son visage, elle n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie depuis son mariage avec Alex… _Tu m'as manqué !_ »

« _Willow !!! C'est Willow !_ Dire en cœur Alex et Cordelia avant de se lancer à sa rencontre et de se jeter à leur tour dans ses bras. »

Wesley se rapprocha de Temperance, son calme jurait par rapport à l'excitation ambiante. Il tendit sa main à Bones :

« _Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, mais appelez moi Wesley, expert en démonologie_, finit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

« _Heu… Docteur Tempérance Brenann, experte en Anthropologie…_Dit elle doucement…_Heu c'est quoi un expert en démonologie ???? Vous êtes théologien ??_ »

« _Ho !! Angel ne vous a rien dit… Oui, je suis théologien, Cordélia m'avait pourtant dit que vous et Angel, vous étiez ensemble… Je pensais, à tord, qu'il vous avez mis dans la confidence !!_ »

« _Sur quoi, dit elle intriguée…_ Que lui avait caché Seeley. »

« _Je pense que c'est à lui de vous le dire… Si j'ai bien compris Cordi, l'affaire ne rentre pas dans vous attributions… Je pense que si vous voulez continuer cette affaire avec nous vous devriez lui demander…_ »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La suite arrive bientôt!!!! Mais vous pouvez déjà me dire ce que vous en pensez!!!!

A bientôt!!!!


	12. Les fouines rencontrent le ScoobyGang

Le voyage jusqu'au Jeffersonian fut difficile pour Bones… Wesley était habitué à l'ambiance et aux babillages incessants de Cordélia. Mais pour Tempérance, entendre quatre personnes, parler en même temps, se comprendre et se répondre tout ça sans même respirer était fascinant mais surtout fatigant… Elle avait essayé de suivre la conversation dans un premier temps puis avait vite perdu le fil… Les seules informations qu'elle en avait tirées, étaient que la dénommée Willow était étudiante en informatique à LA et qu'elle vivait avec une fille qui s'appelait Marie quelque chose…«_** Peut être Marie-Hélène…Ou Marie-Jeanne…**_ pensa t'elle ». L'amie de Seeley, Cordélia, était en couple avec Wesley et elle serait la directrice ou la propriétaire d'un cabinet d'avocats… « _**Hummm… Elle a quoi 22-25 ans pas plus… C'est très jeune pour être directrice d'un cabinet d'avocats… J'ai du mal entendre !!!!**_ » Puis ils avaient parlé d'un certain Giles puis d'une Dawn…

A l'arrivée au laboratoire Bones ne savait plus quoi penser… Ces jeunes gens étaient gentils, bruyants certes, mais gentils…

Seeley Booth les attendait à l'entrée du laboratoire. Il était dans un état mélangeant excitation et appréhension… Il avait hâte de revoir Cordi, sa meilleure amie…mais il appréhendait la suite, quand il faudra plus ou moins révéler des morceaux de son passé qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir réapparaitre…Il en était là, dans ses pensées quand il sentit un poids sur son estomac. Cordélia s'était littéralement jetée sur lui et s'il n'avait pas eu de bons reflexes, il serait tombé à la renverse.

« _ANGEL !!!!!_ Hurla Cordélia, _comme tu m'as manqué !!! Tu ne pourrais pas venir nous voir de temps en temps hein !!! Ho ! Mon dieu je suis trop contente !!!_ »

Tempérance corrigea son opinion sur cette Cordélia…Finalement elle ne l'aimait pas tant que ça… Personne n'avait le droit de se jeter de la sorte sur son Seeley Booth… Sauf, elle !

« _Cordi !! Je suis content moi aussi de te retrouver… Mais tu m'étouffe là !!!_ Seeley riait aux larmes mais se dégagea promptement de Cordélia quand il avisa le regard noir de Bones. _Et avant que Willow ou Wesley ne fasse la bourde…Appeler moi Seeley je vous en prie !!!_ »

« _Angel ??… ça fait deux fois qu'on t'appelle comme ça ??? D'où te viens ce surnom Seeley ?_ Demanda Angéla »

Les "fouines" de Bones n'étaient jamais loin quand il fallait "fouiner" dans la vie privée de leur agent du FBI préféré. Ils avaient attendu avec impatiente l'arrivée de leurs futurs nouveaux amis, afin de les questionner sur le passé de l'agent Booth. Et s'ils avaient bien compris… Ils devraient pouvoir apprendre quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur Seeley quand il était un ado boutonneux…

« _Alors comme ça vous êtes des amis de Booth quand il était au lycée ??_ Questionna Hodgins, _Au faite, je suis le Dr Jack Hodgins, entomologiste_, finit il de dire en tendant sa main à Cordélia. »

« _Non, Seeley n'était pas au lycée en même temps que nous…il a toujours était le plus vieux de la bande…_ dit elle en retenant un fou rire… _Ou presque…_rajouta t'elle en pensant à Anya. _Je suis Cordélia Chase, enchantée._ »

« _Et Angel ??? D'où ça vient ???_ Redemanda Angéla d'une voix suppliante. »

« _Angéla, je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas harceler tout le monde dans le but de connaître tout mes secrets…_ Réclama Booth… _Angie !!!!_ S'exclama-t-il en voyant son regard insistant. »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Le groupe des "fouines" savait très bien qu'Angéla ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et pour le Scooby-Gang, le personnage de Seeley était hilarant en comparaison d'Angel.

Willow s'avança à son tour vers le groupe des scientifiques.

« _Je m'appelle Willow Rosenberg, je suis l'experte en recherche informatique, quoique la bonne vieille méthode me convienne également… Les livres !!! Cordi._ Précisa-t-elle face au regard interrogatif de la dite jeune femme. »

« _Je suis Angéla Montenegro, la normale du groupe, celle avec des sentiments…_Ironisa t'elle. _Je suis infographiste, je m'occupe de rendre un visage et une identité à nos inconnus_. »

« _Moi c'est Zack Addy, l'assistant du Dr Brennan_. »

« _Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, je suis heu…Théologien_. Dit-il avec un demi-sourire. »

« _Au faite… Seeley, ou Angel… Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'est un expert en démonologie ??_ Demanda Bones innocemment. »

L'interpelé se détourna vivement de sa conversation avec Cordélia avant de foudroyer Wesley du regard. Il se concentra ensuite sur Tempérance ouvrant la bouche pour parler avant de finalement la refermer.


	13. Comment annoncer la nouvelle

« _Laisse-moi un peu de temps Bones…._ »

Voilà qu'elle avait été la réponse de Seeley… En aucun cas, ces mots n'avaient satisfait Bones, mais elle décida de faire avec… Au moins. Elle aurait une réponse… Quand ! C'était une autre histoire.

Après les présentations, l'équipe du Jeffersionan informa les nouveaux arrivants des avancés de l'enquête. Ils avaient tous écouté très attentivement et toutes les têtes réfléchissaient à différentes hypothèses. Puis Wesley demanda à voir l'arme avec les étranges symboles et Buffy partie faire sa radio… Willow, Cordélia et Alex partirent s'enfermer dans une pièce légèrement à l'écart afin que l'équipe de scientifique ne pose pas de questions sur leurs étranges lectures.

C'est le cri de stupéfaction de Bones qui réuni l'ensemble des "enquêteurs".

« _Buffy !!! Mais ce n'est pas possible…_ Bones faisait des vas et viens incessants entre le mur lumineux, ou était exposé les radios, et Buffy. _Tu as eu tous les os du corps cassés au moins une fois et je ne te parle pas de tes Radius et Cubitus qui l'ont été plusieurs fois !!! Et toutes ses fractures et fêlures !!! C'est inimaginable !!! Si je ne te voyais pas là, devant moi et si je n'avais pas moi-même pris les radios… Je croirais à une mauvaise blague !!!!_ »

Bones était dans tous ses états, mais se qui la gênait le plus, c'est que Seeley, Alexander, Willow, Cordélia et Wesley, regardaient Buffy avec un regard attristé mais aucunement surpris !!! Bones allait continuer son monologue quand la voix de Buffy l'arrêta.

« _Est ce que… Mes fractures… Fêlures…Ressemble à celles de…_dit Buffy en faisant un geste vers les tables d'autopsies »

Bones voulait poser une centaine de questions, mais quand elle sentit le malaise de Buffy, elle se ravisa.

« Oui_, on pourrait penser que vous avez subit les mêmes épreuves…_ »

« _Alors nous avons une tueuse parmi les victimes_. Conclut Seeley. _Mais Buffy… ça ne veut rien dire… Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a échoué que, toi, tu ne gagneras pas… Toi tu es différente des autres, tu es plus forte et tu as le Scooby-gang…_ »

« _Bon j'en ai marre !!! Je veux savoir se que vous nous cachez !!_ Le ton de la voix de Bones était sans équivoque, cette fois, elle ne se suffira pas d'un "_**laisse-moi du temps**_" ou d'un "_**plus tard**_". Elle avait des questions et ils allaient y répondre maintenant. _Tout d'abord, c'est quoi une tueuse… enfin je sais se que c'est justement et je commence à avoir peur…Les tueurs c'est derrière des barreaux !!!_ »

« _Calme-toi Temp…_Demanda Seeley dans un souffle. _Je pense que nous ne devrions pas parler de ça ici, allons dans ton bureau plutôt… Et j'espère que vous avez du temps… C'est une longue, très longue histoire et je sens qu'avec vos esprits cartésien… la pilule va avoir du mal à passer._ »

Plus tard, après plusieurs minutes qui parurent longue aux yeux de Bones et de son équipe, mais trop courte au gout du Scooby-Gang, tout le monde était confortablement installés dans le bureau de Tempérance.

« _Bon, qui commence ?_ Se hasarda Xander. »

« _Vas-y Cordi, à toi l'honneur…_ Lança Buffy avec un sourire crispé. »

« _MOI !!_ S'étrangla Cordélia. _Pourquoi moi… Vas-y-toi, c'est toi la Tueuse… Non !!! Angel, c'est à toi de le faire ce sont tes amis après tout !!!... Et pourquoi moi d'abord ??_ »

« _Pourquoi toi… De nous tous, tu es la seule qui œuvre à la lumière, enfin officiellement, je veux dire._ Lui expliqua Buffy. _C'est vrai quoi, tu as même une carte de visite… Tien tu pourrais commencer par là._ »

Cordélia, commença à fouiller dans son sac tout en regardant méchamment Buffy… Puis ne trouvant pas ce après quoi elle cherchait, elle détourna son regard pour le plonger dans le sac. Enfin elle lança un "Haha" de victoire en tendant sa carte de visite à Bones.

« _Agence de détective Angel investigation et cabinet d'avocat Wolfram & Hart, spécialisé dans les affaires de démons, vampires, et sorciers en tout genre !!_ Claironna-t-elle fièrement. _Si vous êtes désespéré et que vous ne savez plus comment régler votre problème nous sommes là pour vous aider !!!_ conclut-elle avec un grand sourire »

En entendant ces paroles, cinq paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent. Buffy, Alex, Willow, Wesley et Seeley, n'en revenaient pas… Elle avait osé, osé lâcher cette bombe sans la moindre pudeur, ni réflexion d'ailleurs… Enfin, c'était Cordélia, après tout. Dans un même mouvement 10 épaules et 5 têtes s'affaissèrent dans un soupire commun.

« _Quoi ???_ »

Ce fut le cri, que lancèrent Bones et son équipe à l'unisson.


	14. Explication

« _Booth !!_ Commença Hodgins vexé. _Vous nous connaissez assez, pour savoir que, se que l'on déteste le plus, c'est d'être pris pour des imbéciles !! Et j'ai le sentiment que c'est ce que vous faites en ce moment même. _»

Les visages marqués par la colère, les collègues de Jack acquiescèrent.

« _Je ne sais pas se que vous nous cachez Booth… Mais c'est inutile de noyer le poisson avec des histoires abracadabrantesques !!_ Continua Bones. _Tu sais que nous sommes assez ouverts et posés pour accepter et essayer de comprendre se que vous nous direz_. Finit-elle avec sa voix la plus douce. »

« _Bon, je crois qu'une autre méthode d'approche s'impose_, dit Wesley. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. _Humm… Croyez-vous en Dieu et au Diable ou à la vie après la mort ? _»

« _A l'exception de Temp, nous sommes tous croyants… Oui,_ répondit Angéla, _mais vous êtes sérieux, vous croyez réellement à ce que votre amie nous a dit ??_ »

« _Bon ! Donc, vous croyez, presque tous, aux mystiques, d'une façon ou d'une autre…_ Continua l'anglais. _C'est déjà un bon point… Donc ! Vous pourriez croire aux écrits bibliques, par exemple… sur les démons…_ »

« _Je crois surtout que toutes ces histoires ont été inventées dans le but de contrôler le peuple_, coupa Bones. _Je ne crois pas du tout au mystique, ce qui ne veux pas dire que je ne respecte pas les croyances de chacun, s'empressa t'elle de rajouter._ »

« _Hé bien_… Soupira Wesley, _laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez tort_. _Toutes ces histoires sont tirées de faits réelles… Il se trouve que les démons, loup-garou, vampires et même le croquemitaine… Tous ces monstres que vous pensiez n'existant que dans l'imagination des enfants… Existent belle et bien._ »

« _Et tout comme ces monstres sont là pour faire le mal…_ Dit Buffy prenant la suite de Wesley. _Il existe également des guerriers qui sont du coté du bien et qui aident au maintien de l'équilibre… La tueuse, moi.._. Souffla-t-elle, _des sorciers, des voyants, des gentils démons et même des humains ordinaires…_ »

Seeley qui observait les réactions des ses amis profanes, put observer leurs différentes émotions… il vit de la colère, de l'incompréhension, même de la pitié… « _**Ils doivent nous prendre pour des fous**_, pensa t'il »

« _Et vous croyez réellement que nous allons vous croire…_ dit Bones en se levant. La voix du Dr Brennan était calme mais tremblante de colère_. Si vos histoires étaient véridiques, vous ne pensez pas que nous serions au courant… surtout ici, ou nous étudions des centaines de squelettes, l'histoire des civilisations et j'en passe… Comment voulez-vous qu'une chose comme celle-là reste secrète…_ Elle ne put aller plus loin… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se recula le plus loin possible retombant dans son fauteuil. Les fouines eurent tous la même réaction. Zack alla même jusqu'à se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas… Devant leurs yeux ébahit, plusieurs objets flottaient… crayons, verres, feuilles…Puis leurs regards se dirigèrent vers Willow qui incantait en silence, bougeant les mains dans un gracieux ballet. Puis tout redevint immobile.

« _Les sorcières existent belle est bien…_ Murmura Willow. _Tout se que nous vous avons dit est belle et bien la vérité. Etant, moi-même une scientifique, je comprends très bien votre réaction, c'est pour ça que je me suis permise de vous faire une démonstration…_ »

« _Vous… vous êtes une sorcière…_ bégaya Angéla terrifiée »

« _Oui, mais c'est une gentille sorcière !_ Dit calmement Alex_… Enfin, il ne faut pas trop l'énerver non plus !!_ Rajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, très conscient que quelqu'un devait détendre l'atmosphère. »

…

Pendant plusieurs minutes personne ne parla, le Scooby-gang attendait patiemment que l'équipe de Bones se fasse à l'idée et qu'il l'accepte… Puis tout à coups, Tempérance reprit la parole.

« _Le jour où… Où nous nous sommes rencontrés…_ Commença-t-elle difficilement. _Vous avez dit que vous n'aviez jamais vu… Seeley à la lumière du jour ?_ En disant ces mots, elle dirigea son regard, très interrogateur, vers Booth. »


	15. Angel

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Seeley Booth… et attendaient impatiemment la réponse que celui-ci allait donner.

« _Il se trouve qu'à l'époque… Je faisais une grosse allergie au soleil ??_ Se hasarda-t-il à répondre, levant un sourcil interrogateur et espérant que cette explication loufoque les convaincrait. »

Les fouines soufflèrent de déception alors que les membres du Scooby-gang explosèrent de rire.

« _Et depuis quand tu à le sens de l'humour ??_ Demanda Alex en reprenant le contrôle de son fou rire. »

« _Je l'ai toujours eu !!_ Lui répondit Seeley, _juste que je ne l'exprimais pas de la même manière…Bon on va faire autrement… Posez-moi des questions et j'y répondrais du mieux que je peux…_ »

« _Une façon simple de détourner la vérité et de cacher se qui ne te plais pas en gros…_ Lança Buffy. _On connaît tous ton histoire Angel… et nous sommes toujours tes amis !_ »

« _Merci Buffy !_ Dit Booth avec agressivité. _Je crois que tu les as mis en confiance… Maintenant ils vont s'imaginer le pire…Qui a une question ?_ »

« _Heu…_ _Moi_, commença d'une petite voix Angéla…_ C'est quoi ton vrai nom ?? Seeley Booth ou Angel ???_ »

« _En faites c'est aucun des deux… Mon véritable nom c'est Liam…_Répondit il. »

« _Alors Angel ça vient d'où ??_ Angéla était de plus en plus curieuse et la situation irréaliste ou elle se trouvait, n'entachait en rien sa curiosité. »

« _C'est le diminutif d'Angélus_. »

Booth n'alla pas plus loin… Tous les membres du scooby-gang frissonnèrent en entendant ce nom puis Buffy et Wesley soupirèrent.

« _Bon, à cette vitesse là on y est encore dans deux jours et je te signale Angel qu'on a toujours une disparue !!! Je vais raconter, dans les grandes lignes on ira plus vite_. Dit Buffy ennuyée et avant que Seeley n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle commença son explication. _Pour commencer, Angel, enfin Seeley et un peu plus vieux que ce que vous croyez…En fait, je pense que même si nous additionnons tous nos âges, on n'arriverait pas au sien… Votre amis Seeley Booth à environs 280 ans à quelques années près…_ »

Elle se tourna vers Seeley afin de vérifier ses dires, celui-ci lui fit un geste indiquant que c'était à peu près ça et qu'elle pouvait continuer… De toute façon au point ou il en était elle pouvait déballer toute sa vie, il s'en fichait… Il avait subit tellement de déception qu'une de plus ne changerai rien… « _**Non, je me mens à moi-même,**_ pensa t'il, _**je suis vraiment heureux ici et devoir les quitter me briserai le cœur…**_ »

Ignorant le sursaut de surprise de Bones et de ses amis à cette nouvelle, Buffy reprit son récit.

« _Mais, il est né mortel comme vous et moi. Quand il a eu 25-26 ans, là, je me base sur son physique, car il ne m'a jamais dit à quel âge il a eu sa transformation ??_ Elle se tourna vers Seeley. »

« _27… à 27 ans._ Fut le murmure de Seeley »

« _Ok, donc à 27 ans… Il s'attira les "bonnes grâces" d'une jeune et jolie jeune fille accessoirement vampire, du nom de Darla… Elle le transforma… C'est comme ça qu'Angélus est né !!! Une foi transformé en vampire, l'âme disparaît, sans âme, pas de remord… Angélus fut un des pires vampires du XIXème siècle. Puis un soir, il se nourrit d'une jeune bohémienne, son clan maudit Angélus en lui rendant son âme… Il récupéra donc son âme, le rendant presque, à nouveau, humain… Mais avec elle il se souvint de tous ses crimes et le remord le submergea, le rendant presque fou de douleur. Puis, un jour, quelqu'un lui proposa de faire le bien en aidant les tueuses… C'est comme ça qu'il me sauva plusieurs fois la vie… Puis il est parti à Los Angeles._ »

Buffy fit une pause, au moment ou elle allait reprendre c'est Cordélia qui prit la parole.

« _A LA, nous avons monté une agence de détective, on y faisait la même chose qu'à Sunnydale mais sous les ordres directes des puissances supérieures… Ne me demander pas qui ils sont, je n'en sais rien… Mais quand ils ont considérés qu'Angel avait fini de payer pour les crimes qu'il avait commis, ils lui rendirent sa vie d'humain…_ Cordélia se figeât et attrapa la main de Wesley qui était assis près d'elle… »_ Moi_

« _Cordi ?_ Interrogeât-il, puis la voyant se prendre la tête de sa main libre et convulser légèrement… _Vite un stylo et un papier_… _Qu'est ce que tu vois ?_ »


	16. Une vision qui fait avançer l'enquête

La vision de Cordélia fût courte… mais toujours trop longue à son goût !!! Elle avait vu une femme, la vingtaine, sale, apeurée et recroquevillée dans le coin d'une pièce sombre et sans fenêtres. Cordélia n'aimait pas ses visions, elle avait ressenti la peur de cette jeune fille et avait été à deux doigts de vomir. Cette émotion l'avais prise aux tripes à un tel point que dix minutes après la fin de sa vision elle se sentait toujours mal.

« _Ha… Je déteste avoir des visions !! _Se plaignait-elle allongée sur le canapé dans le bureau de Bones. Elle tenait devant elle une photo de Madison que Buffy lui avait donnée juste après qu'elle eut décrit la jeune femme… _Oui c'est bien elle… Au moins elle est encore en vie._ »

« _Tu n'as aucune info sur le lieu de sa captivité ??_ Demanda Seeley. »

« _Non rien, juste une pièce sombre et sans fenêtres, rien qui puissent nous aider à la retrouver, désolé… Par contre… J'ai senti qu'elle avait très peur de son ravisseur… Elle avait le sentiment qu'il était en colère_ »

« _J'ai ma petite idée du pourquoi…_ Avança Wesley. _L'arme que vous avez trouvée sur les lieux du crime est un bâton de rituel… Il doit lui servir pour son office_. »

« _Donc, on a quelque chose qu'il veut ?_ demanda Buffy pensive. _C'est un bon point, nous n'aurons pas à aller le chercher, c'est lui qui viendra…_Puis se tournant vers le groupe de Bones. _Bon les intellos !!!! Vous allez arrêter de gober les mouches et de rester immobile comme des piquets ?? Vous ne pouvez pas donner un coup de main ??? Ce n'est pas nous qui avons des QI de 200 ici !!!_ »

Tempérance réagit au quart de tour.

« _Vous nous annoncez que les démons, sorcières et monstres existent et qu'en plus Seeley est un ancien vampire…Comment voulez vous que nous réagissions ?? Expliquer moi car j'ai du mal à comprendre !! Vous venez de balayer toutes mes croyances en 20 minutes et vous voudriez que je trouve ça normale ?? Alors, oui, je réagis mal et oui, il me faut du temps._ »

Sur ces belles paroles, elle s'effondra sur sa chaise la tête dans ses mains. Le reste de son équipe était muet et Booth devina facilement qu'il faisait tous le point sur la situation… Il s'avait également qu'Angéla serait la première à s'en remettre et qu'elle prendrait ça plutôt bien, avec curiosité et intérêt même. Pour Hodgins, le suspens ne serait pas long non plus et Seeley pouvait très bien s'imaginer les pensées de celui-ci… Jack devait très certainement faire une relation entre ses grandes théories du complot et l'existence d'un monde occulte !!! « _**Je suis sûr qu'il est persuadé que c'est un démon qui a assassiné J.F.K… Je crois bien que c'est le cas d'ailleurs**_, pensa t'il avec amusement. » Pour Zack… il ne savait pas trop, il adorait taquiner la plus jeune des fouines, mais il était celui qu'il connaissait le moins… Vu que sa famille était très religieuse, tout comme lui même, la pilule devrait plutôt bien passer. Pour Bones, là, se serait une autre histoire… Sa conception critique du monde et du comportement humain venait d'être remis en cause… Et vu sa réaction à la remarque de Buffy, il était indécis sur l'impact que cette révélation aurait sur sa vie… Sur la vie qu'il voulait partager avec elle.

Buffy se détourna de Bones et retourna à la conversation qui faisait rage au sein du Scooby-gang.

« _Bon !! Qu'elles sont les éléments que nous avons ??_ Questionna Wesley. »

« _Pas grand-chose j'en ai bien peur_, lui répondit Willow. _Le docteur Hodgins nous a dit, qu'il avait trouvé de la Kombatite sur la scène du crime, pierre originaire de Namibie, et spécialement dans les régions volcaniques… Avec Alex et Cordi, nous avons cherché tous les démons qui pourraient avoir un lien avec les régions correspondantes, mais tous ceux que nous avons trouvés ont tendance à égorger ou charcuter leur victime quand ils ne les mangent pas… Donc aucun rapport avec le notre…_ »

« _Pour ce qui est du bâton… nous n'avons pas encore déchiffré les symboles_, reprit Wesley. _Mais nous sommes quasiment sûr qu'il s'agit d'un bâton pour rituel._ »

« _Heu…._ »

Le scooby-gang se retourna vers la source du bruit. Zack semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais le son avait été si faible que Buffy et les autres présumèrent qu'il l'avait rêvé… Puis Zack s'éclaircit la voix.

« _Je vais peut-être dire une énormité. Mes connaissances de votre domaine d'action se limitent à Harry Potter et Dracula… Mais… Se pourrait il que la Kombatite que le Docteur Hodgins a trouvé soit un ingrédient ? Une pierre qui ne vient pas de chez lui, mais qu'il aurait besoin pour son rituel ? _»

La phrase de Zack cloua tout le monde sur place… Angéla, Jack, Tempérance et Seeley n'en revenaient pas… Ils le pensaient tous sous le choc de la révélation de l'existence d'un monde occulte et de la nature de Booth, alors qu'en faites, il réfléchissait à l'enquête !!!

« _Mais oui !!! C'est vrai !! Que nous sommes idiots !!!_ S'exclama Willow, s'attirant le regard réprobateur de Wesley. _Nous nous sommes focalisés sur un démon, mais il pourrait s'agir d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière !!! Il ne faut pas chercher qui fait quoi, mais plutôt que fait on avec elle !!! Vous êtes un génie monsieur Addy_ »

« _Je sais_, conclut il avec un sourire. »


	17. Bones fait le point

« _Ok, je vais un peu mieux_, dit Bones tout doucement. _Laissez-moi faire le point… Donc, vous, vous êtes une tueuse ?? C'est quoi exactement une tueuse ??_ »

« _Tu peux lui expliquer Wesley ?? J'ai la flemme_, dit Buffy… _et puis c'est ton Job !! _»

« _Humm, je te rappel Buffy, que j'ai été renvoyé du conseil des observateurs… La faute à qui !!!_ Lui répondit-il avec ironie… _Mais je vais faire un effort…_ »

« _Tu es comme Giles, tu adore ce passage !! _dit-elle en riant. »

« _Alors voilà…_ Wesley pris sa voix la plus solennelle et commença. _Chaque génération voit naître une tueuse. Dans tout l'univers, une fille est Elue, une fille avec la force et l'adresse qu'il faut pour chasser les vampires…_ »

« _… Et pour empêcher que le mal ne s'étende, bla bla bla ! _Le coupa t'elle avec un immense sourire. »

Wesley lança un regard noir à Buffy, puis celle-ci reprit :

« _Bah quoi !! Je prends mon pied comme je veux et j'avoue qu'avec Giles vous êtes tellement sérieux quand vous commencer que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !!!_ »

Wesley s'enfonça dans son siège en marmonnant, alors que l'ensemble du scooby-gang se retenait de rire.

« _En gros, je suis une Elue, je suis née avec une force… Assez impressionnante, mes sens sont décuplés, et j'ai également un sixième sens qui me permet d'anticiper… ça répond à votre question ??_ »

« _Oui,_ acquiesça Bones, _Je récapitule, Vous êtes donc la tueuse, Seeley est un ancien vampire, miss Rosenberg est une sorcière, Miss Chase, une voyante, Mr Price un expert en démonologie… et vous Mr Harris, quel est votre spécialité ??_ »

« _C'est le rigolo de service !!_ S'exclamèrent Seeley, Cordélia et Willow »

« _Hey !! _s'indigna Alex… _Je ne suis pas… Que ça !! Je suis aussi un maître dans l'art de ramener les donuts au bon moment !!!_ »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, à l'exception de Bones, qui souriait néanmoins.

« _Sérieusement Mr Harris ?_ reprit elle. »

« _Je suis très sérieux, je n'ai aucun pouvoir ou faculté spécifique… On m'a dit une fois que j'étais le cœur du scooby-gang mais je ne suis qu'un être humain ordinaire… J'aide comme je peux et j'ai développé un certain talent et goût pour la recherche d'infos dans des livres très très ennuyants !!!_ »

« _Ils n'ont rien d'ennuyants !! _S'exclamèrent Willow et Wesley. Puis Wesley se tourna vers Cordélia et Buffy qui firent une moue exprimant "_**si, ils le sont !!**_"… _Angel, Ils ne le sont pas ??_ ».

Seeley détourna les yeux, puis fixa sa montre.

« _Ho !! Mais c'est qu'il est déjà tard_. Annonça-t-il, _nous devrions commencer les recherches le plus vite possible._ »

Seeley, amorça un geste vers Bones… Qui ne pu retenir un sursaut de recule. Seeley, baissa sa main, ses yeux s'assombrirent et murmura un « _Ce n'est pas grave_ » à peine perceptible avant de sortir du bureau.

L'atmosphère qui s'était réchauffée quelques minutes auparavant, redevint soudain glacée. Buffy engagea un mouvement pour suivre Angel mais elle fut arrêter dans son élan par Cordélia. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de négation de la tête et partit à la suite d'Angel.

« _Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de ce remettre au travail_, marmonna Willow en se levant. »

Le reste du scooby-gang se leva et suivit Willow, puis d'un commun accord les fouines firent de même… Sauf Bones et Angéla qui restèrent dans le bureau.

« _Tu nous fais quoi, là, ma chérie !!!_ Commença Angie, une expression triste sur le visage. »

Suite à la prise de vacances au cours de cette semaine et de la suivante, je ne sais pas quand j'écrirais la suite !! Je vous demande donc d'être un peu patient !!

Bonne lecture


	18. Petit moment d'égarement

Cordélia retrouva Seeley dans les jardins du Jeffersonia. Il se tenait debout sous un érable triturant une pauvre feuille, la pliant, repliant, dépliant déchirant… Plongé dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Cordélia… Sans un mot elle dépassa son ami et continua sa route jusqu'à s'asseoir sous l'arbre… Pendant plusieurs minutes, le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles entrecoupé par les soupires tristes de Booth, furent les seuls sons produits.

Angel était reconnaissant envers Cordi, elle comprenait sa peine et lui témoignait son amitié par sa présence. Dans ce silence, elle ne lui demandait rien… elle était juste là, pour lui… Lui indiquant qu'elle le soutenait.

« _Je suis désolée…mais après mûres réflexions, plusieurs tentatives et malgré mes efforts…_ Commença Cordélia d'une voix grave. _Je n'arrive pas, et je n'arriverai jamais à t'appeler Seeley Booth…_En se levant elle rajouta. _Pour moi tu seras toujours Angel !!_ Elle s'approcha de son ami tout en continuant son monologue devant un regard interrogateur… _C'est définitivement le nom qui te va le mieux…_ Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en arrivant à la hauteur de Seeley… _Car tu es un Ange…_ Puis d'un pas déterminé elle s'engagea sur le chemin qui la ramènerait au laboratoire. En ouvrant la porte elle se retourna vers Angel qui la regardait toujours et elle fini d'une voix assez forte pour qu'il l'entende : _Et je suis sûr qu'au fond d'elle-même… Ta Bones est déjà au courant !!!_Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et entra dans le bâtiment, laissant Booth ahuri… »

Il abandonna ses confettis de feuille d'érable et sourit… Cordélia était égale à elle-même. Les années l'avaient rendu plus mûre et plus posée… plus belle aussi. Et malgré les horreurs qu'elle vivait au quotidien, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa fraîcheur et de sa joie de vivre… Il la respectait pour toutes les facettes de sa personnalité…Et s'est avec le cœur plus Léger qu'il suivit le même chemin emprunté par Cordélia quelques minutes avant.

Au même moment dans le bureau de Tempérance Brennan, Angéla foudroyait Bones du regard.

« _Tu nous fais quoi ma chérie !!!_ Commença Angie, une expression triste sur le visage. Devant le mutisme de Temp elle reprit. _J'espère que tu es contente de toi… Si tu avais envie de blesser Booth, tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux…_ La voix calme d'Angéla était de plus en plus emplie de reproche et de colère. _Je te croyais plus tolérante…_ »

« _C'est un tueur…_ Souffla Bones. »

« _Repentit depuis plus de 100 ans je te fais remarquer… Temp, ce n'est pas pire que pour ton père !!!_ »

_« Non c'est différent… Mon père à tuer pour nous protéger mon frère et moi… Il ne "s'amusait" pas et ne se délectait pas de la mort d'autrui…_ »

« _C'est vrai c'est différent…_ La voix de Wesley fit sursauter Angéla et Tempérance… _Mais pas dans le sens ou vous le voyez…_ »

« _C'est-à-dire ?_ L'encourageât Angéla. »

« _Angélus…_Wesley soupira** …**_Un vampire est un démon sans âme… Un démon qui s'est emparé de son corps… il avait sa voix et ses traits…mais ce n'était plus lui… Imaginez, c'est comme si pendant votre sommeil… quelqu'un s'emparait de votre corps… C'est vous mais vous n'avez conscience de rien… Quand vous vous réveillez le matin, c'est une nouvelle journée… aucun souvenir du mal que vous avais fait…Cependant pour Angel se fut différent… Quand il se réveilla… Il fut submergé par les souvenirs des atrocités qu'il "avait" commis…_ La voix de Wesley se brisa de tristesse et il reprit son explication si basse qu'Angéla et Tempérance devaient tendre l'oreille pour entendre. _C'est comme si vous étiez prisonnière de votre propre corps sans pouvoir agir… Vous voudriez crier d'arrêter… mais vous en seriez incapable…_ »

Wesley se tût et sans un regard pour Angéla et Tempérance, il quitta l'entrebâillement de la porte pour aller rejoindre Cordélia qui venait de rentrer dans le laboratoire. Angéla Et Temp le suivirent un moment des yeux et elles le virent prendre la main de Cordélia et d'un sourire entendu ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de recherche.

« _C'est atroce… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai réussi à vivre après ça !!!_ Chuchota Angéla, puis plus fort… _Booth est mon ami et je ne le rejetterai pas_. Angéla se leva et tournée vers Bones elle ajouta. _Depuis que Booth est entré dans nos vies, tu es plus joyeuse et plus humaine avec les vivants… Fait comme tu veux mais réfléchit bien aux conséquences de tes actes. _Elle se retourna et pris la même direction que Wesley et Cordélia puis apercevant Seeley. _Booth !!!_ Cria-t-elle en faisant de grandes embrassées. _Attend-moi_. Puis elle le rejoignit en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Bones se leva à son tour… et après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle partit rejoindre le reste du groupe. Elle n'était pas sûre du comportement à avoir et ne savait pas comment réagir à cette situation… Devant la porte elle soupira et entra. Personne ne se retourna trop occupé dans leurs recherches puis elle aperçu Seeley qui la regardait avec une certaine tristesse. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle lui fit un sourire timide et un petit geste de la main… « _**Je crois que je vais écouter mon cœur pour cette fois…**_ Pensa-t-elle ». Seeley lui répondit par un sourire franc et le cœur en joie il se replongea à la contemplation de la massue.

« _J'ai trouvé !!!_ S'exclama Alex… _Alors qui est le roi des recherches !!_ Fanfaronna-t-il. »


	19. Conciliabule

« **Au lieu de te pavaner… dit-nous ce que tu as trouvé ??** »

« **Ho Willow, fait pas la rabat joie !! Sois bonne perdante pour une foi… Pour ce qui est de notre affaire, la Kombatite est utilisée dans de nombreux rituels et potion… Je pense que dans notre cas qu'elle est utilisée dans un rituelle.** »

« **Ok et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?** Le questionna Cordélia »

« **Heu… Peut-être parce que c'est écrit là !! Miss Reine de Mai… Il est écrit que la pierre sert de convecteur d'énergie dans plusieurs rituels dont celui de la jeunesse éternelle !!** »

« **Woo !! La jeunesse éternelle !! Jolie programme !** Dit Willow en tendant une main vers Alex qui lui donna l'imposant volume. **Hummm… Bon, bonne et mauvaise nouvelle… Le rituel est magique, là, pas de surprise, n'importe quelle personne maitrisant la magie est capable de le réaliser à condition de réunir la Kombatite et le bâton de rituel… Donc ce n'ai pas un démon spécifique… ça pourrai très bien être mon voisin… Bonne nouvelle… Après le rituel, la sorcière…** »

« **Pourquoi pas un sorcier ?** Le coupa Jack »

« **Si vous m'aviez laissé le temps de finir vous sauriez**. Lui répondit Willow mi-amusée mi-énervée. **Donc la sorcière prend les traits physique de sa victime… ça répond à votre question monsieur Hodgins ? Mauvaise nouvelle… On ne sait pas à quoi ressemble sa dernière victime.** »

« **Là, c'est à nous d'agir**. Dit Tempérance posément, devant le regard interrogateur du Scooby-gang, elle précisa. **Zack et moi vous donnerons sa morphologie, Angéla va nous faire une reconstitution faciale… Laissez nous le reste de la journée, voir de la nuit…demain nous ferrons une reconstitution avec l'Angélator**. »

« **Ensuite**, reprit Seeley, **nous lancerons une reconnaissance faciale via le système informatique du F.B.I, avec un peu de chance notre sorcière est fichée… Sinon il nous restera les recherches internet et les bons vieux avis de recherches**. »

« **Humm je préférerais que la police ne se mêle pas de cette histoire… ça pourrai être dangereux… De plus, je vous rappel qu'on ne peut pas l'attraper avant qu'elle ne nous conduise à Madisson**. Ajouta Buffy. »

« **Oui !! C'est un point non négligeable**. Continua Willow… **Enfin commençons quand même par découvrir qui est notre sorcière, ensuite… Même si je pense que Madisson n'est pas cachée dans un de ses placards… On pourrait toujours rechercher des indices chez elles…** »

« **Et pour l'avis de recherche, nous préciserons qu'il ne faut pas l'interpeller mais juste nous la signaler.** Précisa Booth. Et… **Nous devrions mettre le bâton sous surveillance. Nous pourrions nous en servir comme appât ? Si elle en a absolument besoin, elle cherchera à le récupérer.**»

**« D'ici là, nous devrions tous rentrer chez nous, réfléchissons tous de notre côté de ce que nous devrions faire !!!** Bones se leva et invita tout le monde à sortir. **Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne nous fera pas de mal**. dit-elle en baillant. »

La journée avait été longue et éprouvante pour tout le monde et c'est avec un plaisir non feint que Buffy attrapa la main de Xander pour fuir le Jefersionnan.


End file.
